


So the Search Begins

by LemonWicky



Series: Little Red and Her Wolf Dads [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonWicky/pseuds/LemonWicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a meeting with an Alpha that's more of a snake than a wolf, Alpha of the Moon Warriors pack Lyall Kaiser has some thinking to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So the Search Begins

**Author's Note:**

> SO 
> 
> This is the start to a series I'll prolly never make a cohesive story for. It's the brain child between a tumblr friend of mine because HOLY FUCKING SHIT THEIR WEREWOLF OC IS FUCKING HOT UNF 
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> Enjoy.

The room was silent, the tenseness thick and nearly cloying.

It sat six; two on either side and one at the end. Two Alphas, three Betas and one Omega was seated. The only door was behind the woman at the far end from the man, and a huge floor to ceiling was closed with the blinds and drapes open, to let in warm summer sunlight.

Lyall assessed the situation carefully. Alpha Charlotte Heinrich of the Summer Wind Pack in the Big Bend National Park was a -very unwelcomed- guest in the Moon Warrior Pack, also of Big Bend. The blond haired, blue eyed, red lipped Alpha had requested this meeting months ago, but Lyall had put it off until she would no longer be ignored.

“So…” She drawled, her face more snake than wolf. “What do you think of my proposal, darlin’?” A smirked on her face, Lyall knew that she thought she was so clever, walking in his pack house like she owned the damn place.

For years, more than he would like to think about, the other Alpha had been obsessed with him, pestering him for a mateship that would combine both of their clans.

The problem was, the Summer Wind Pack was a matriarchy, and custom demanded that if the Alpha mated another Alpha of another clan, he would have to relinquish his control of his pack. And considering that the Moon Warriors was the largest pack in Texas and one of the largest in the US, not only would she get the most sought Alpha in America, she would be in control of the largest pack as well.

Summer Wind tallied at 2,000 individuals -75% female- but that was child’s play at Moon Warrior’s 8,500. So she would get quite the package deal.

The problem was that Lyall wanted absolutely nothing to do with her or her pack. Rumors of Summer Wind’s cruelty and mistreatment of their males -even their Omegas- was notorious and Charlotte’s own infamous efforts to remove or eliminate all the males in her pack made Lyall’s skin crawl. It was every radical Tumblr feminist’s wet dream, or so said his Beta housekeeper, Rebecca.

He looked at her with a hard stare, hatred and contempt in his eyes. “If you’ll excuse us, I need to talk to my advisers.” His voice was like stone; hard and cold.

Charlotte sneered at the word ‘advisers’ but rose from her seat nonetheless. “But of course, darlin’.” Her and her own entourage - two carbon copy females of herself with less boobs- left the room, no doubt to glare at his Beta receptionist.

Once they left, Lyall groaned and tilted back his chair, the old wood creaking. “Fuck everythin’.” He said, rubbing his hands through his hair and across his face.

“Now now, that’s not a good thing to do,” Carwyn said, his pale gray eyes lighting up. “A cactus would hurt.”

Wymond snorted. “Pro'l'by more sexy than fuckin’ that bitch.”

Lyall tugged out his ponytail, letting his wild brown hair fall tumble down his back. He looked at his right and left hand.

Carwyn Orellana was the Director of Healthcare and Medical Affairs in the pack. He was certified to do everything from Pediatrics to Surgery, although not by human schools or standards. The only thing he went to a human school for was Pediatrics and that was because he was an Omega and it was required for him if he wanted to become the Director.

With pale grey eyes, pale blond hair, and pale skin, he looked more delicate than a white rose. But his wit was his thorns and anyone stupid enough to try insult him would mentally have to deal with his mind and physically have to deal with his overprotective brute of a mate.

Whom of which was currently lighting a cigarette, although their Alpha told them many times to not smoke in the meeting room.

Wymond Orellana was an Alpha born in a Beta body. Aggressive, short-tempered, and a mouth dirtier than truck stop gloryhole, he was not suited for diplomatic situations, although that was the traditional job for the Moon Warriors Alpha’s Beta. Instead, he was the General Commander of the pack, supervising the militaristic parts of the pack, such as the hunters and the warriors.

Which left Lyall to do all the diplomatic work. Though it was unusual for the roles to be reversed, many Alphas before him had to take on the role, but Lyall Kaiser, son of a prominent German Alpha and a strong-willed Irish Beta, was hailed as one of the best Alphas Moon Warriors had seen since before the Revolutionary war.

“I just can’t do it. Entering a mateship with her would be sending an apocalypse on the pack.”  Lyall moaned. “But she made a point that unless I announce the end of my Alphahood of the pack and give it to someone else before long, then I have to mate someone!”

Each pack had it’s own customs. Some, like Summer Wind, the Alpha must mate another Alpha from another pack with the sole intent of combining the packs. It would be taboo, considering that Alphas -along with Betas and Omegas- don’t mate with others of the same sex. But since the Summer Wind line must be pure, the Summer Wind Alpha usually breeds an Omega within the pack and the other Alpha adopts it.

The Moon Warriors’ custom was that if an Alpha did not have a mate by the time they turn 45, then they would have to give their position to another Alpha. Lyall’s problem was that he 41 and he has his hands full with his daughter.

His very human daughter that he found next to her dead and violated human mother in his territory.

His very human daughter who was five years old and still considered a missing child, though she 'went missing’ when she was only four months old.

Most of the pack did not approve of Lyall adopting Kamala into their pack, considering she’s just a human. Lyall could have turned her when she turned one year old; the usual age for human adopted pack members to be turned into werewolves through a ceremony that ended with the pack’s Alpha’s bite.

But Lyall wanted it to be consensual; he wanted Kamala to want being a were and want to be truly part of the pack. So he would wait until she was older to explain exactly why her daddy and the rest of her family turned into huge doggies whenever they wanted, but always on a full moon.

“DADDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYY!!!!” Speak of an angel, and she shall appear.

The young girl burst through the door, and Lyall saw the look of absolute disgust on Charlotte and her bitches’ faces. It took every once of power he had not to rip their throats out, his wolf seeing a threat to it’s offspring. He was distracted, however, when he saw his precious little girl.

Dressed in her ever present red hoodie, blue capris jeans, white socks, and red and black shoes, Kamala was the light of his life and his reason for living. He smiled when he saw the fake, flopped down dog ears and the fake vampire teeth.

“Look what Becky got me, daddy!” She said excitedly, pointing to her ears and teeth. “I’m a doggy now, like you!” She giggled as she curled both of her hands, putting them underneath her chin. “Bark bark!” Her brown doe eyes shone with the love she had for Lyall and he laughed.

Standing up, he grabbed her in his arms and gently tossed her in the air. “You’re the prettiest lil pup I ever did see!” He exclaimed, kissing her cheek while she laughed.

From a distance, he heard Charlotte scoff and whisper something to her Betas; both of them started snickering and that’s when Lyall had enough.

He pinned all three of them down with a murderous glare, one that he reserved for were poachers and vamps that couldn’t keep their teeth out of were’s necks. The two Betas literally squeaked in terror and tried to squeeze behind their Alpha; Charlotte looked mildly insulted.

He set Kamala down and asked her to stay in the room with Cary and Windy, her nicknames for Carwyn and Wymond. She nodded, blissfully unaware of the rage inside her father.

Walking over to the door, he had to restrain himself from slamming the door and scaring Kamala. “Look here, you fake tit bitches,” He snarled, uncaring of the shock that appeared on Charlotte’s face and the fear on her Betas’. “I don’t give a fuck if you’re the best thing to happen since The Moon. If you disrespect _my_ pack, _my_ packmates or most of all, if you disrespect _my daughter_ , while in _my house on my lands_ , then you better consider yourself lucky that your throat isn’t a bloody chunk on the bottom of my boot right now.”

Despite packs having their own internal customs, there were ancient laws that largely dictated how the packs interacted with each other.

Charlotte, being off her pack land, was at a disadvantage. She thought that by coming to Lyall’s home with confidence and the attitude that she was already Head Alpha would at least intimidate him a bit. But now, she realized that Lyall was not so easily frightened. And he was well within his rights to challenge her.

Though Charlotte has the speed and agility, she’s heard stories of Lyell’s incredible strength and his even more incredible endurance. In a fight, she knew that she would have the upper hand for a while, but it would all come down to how true the stories are.

Today was not a day she wanted to test them.

She lowered her eyes. “I do suppose I’ve overstayed my welcome.” She said, all fake bravado that fools no one but her Betas. Charlotte steps away from Lyall and marches down the hall, her Betas following after her like whimpering pups.

Danielle, his receptionist, snorted. “Good going, Boss.” She drawled, going back to clacking away on her computer.  

Lyall chuckled tiredly. But worry creased his brow again. He needed to find a mate, and fast. In a short four years, if he wasn’t mated by his 45th birthday….

“Daddy?” A small voice called out to him.

He turned to see Kamala was standing in the doorway, her fake ears and teeth clutched in her hand.

“Daddy, are you alright?”

If he didn’t find a mate soon, then his daughter’s life could very well be on the line.

“Yeah, baby girl…I’m fine.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Go check out Gulo's tumblr! Their art is AMAZING and their main blog is hella too! 
> 
> http://guloborealis.tumblr.com/  
> http://guloboreartist.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also, my has a new name! 
> 
> http://fire-shadow-dragon-god.tumblr.com/


End file.
